oscillotfandomcom-20200216-history
Mixer Patches
Matrix4 Module The Matrix4 signal routing module lets you route 1-4 inputs signals to 1-4 mono outputs. Matrix4 is an array of signal connectors with 4 in- and 4 outputs. Signals entering at each input can be routed to one or more of the outputs. The C-labeled button clears all routing connections. Example: You want to connect input 1 to output 1 and 3 and input 3 to output 3 and 4: Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4 Output Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4 Merge 4-1 Module The Merge 4-1 Module combines 4 inputs to a single output. Although OSCiLLOT allows to use multiple connections on an output, you can only make a single connection to an input - this is where the Merge 4-1 module comes in handy. Input Signal1, Signal2, Signal3, Signal4 Output Signal 1 CV Pan Module The CV Pan module is a voltage controlled audio panner. It allows you to pan a monophonic signal with a sine wave Oscillator to the left and right of the stereo field. The speed of the sine wave oscillator can be controlled with an external input. Define the input intensity with an attenuator. The panning speed can be adjusted from 0 - 10 Hz. Instead of the sine oscillator, the CV Pan module lets you use external signals to control the panning - simply activate the Ext. switch and make a connection to the 'EXT' labelled input. Input Signal, CV Output Signal L, Signal R MIX3 Module The MIX8 Mixer module lets you mix 3 signals to a mono output. The incoming signals can be attenuated by the level sliders (0-100%) Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3 Output Signal Xfade Module The Xfade module is a CV-controlled signal crossfader. It lets you crossfade between two input signals. Input Signal 1, Signal 2 Output Signal 1 Merge 4 to 1 Module The Merge 4 - 1 module is a simple 4-input to 1-output merger. Since OSCiLLOT can have several cables coming from one output but only one cable into each input, this is a helpful module to overcome this fact. Note that signals are simply added in this module. Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4 Output Signal MIX8 Module The MIX8 Mixer module lets you mix 8 signals to a mono output. The incoming signals can be attenuated by the level sliders (0-100%) Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4, Signal 5, Signal 6, Signal 7, Signal 8 Output Signal XY4 Module The XY4 Mixer module lets you mix 4 signals visually on a XY-matrix to a mono output. By manually moving the dot on the XY display, you in- or decrease the signal levels of the inputs in relation to the dot position. You can also CV-control the X-Y position with the CV1 (X) and CV2 (Y) inputs. Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4, CV1, CV2 Output Signal MIX2S Module The Mix 2S module is a 2 mono to stereo out mixer with Pan Control for each input. Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Output Signal L, Signal R Bipolar4 Module The Bipolar4 mixer module lets you mix, attenuate or amplify up to 4 inputs and sum the output to a single output. Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4 Output Signal 1